


【ME】想念起了火

by Lhuanxi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhuanxi/pseuds/Lhuanxi
Kudos: 12





	【ME】想念起了火

Mark娴熟地用他那踩着拖鞋的脚操控油门与刹车，从公司一路开回家后的车库。要从后门进家时窜来白玫瑰的花香，那是Wardo特意要栽种的蔷薇植物，此刻在黄昏里盛开成晚霞。Mark没有刻意去嗅却也察觉到它们沁人心脾。  
他故意回来得迟些，准备晚餐的佣人果然已经离开了，只留下餐桌上腾腾热气的一盘食物，荤素搭配，营养均衡。因为Wardo出差的前一天就告知过佣人自己将不在，所以她专门按Mark的喜好烹饪了偏美式的晚餐，不重样了4天。Mark换上居家衣物下楼时——当然，他穿到公司去的外衣外裤也足够舒适——食物不烫不凉正适合入口。他很快解决了一个人的晚饭，漫无目的地不时划划手机，转移视线不去看空荡荡的餐桌对面。然后他把餐具收拾进洗碗机，代替平时的中档只是打开最小档——期间他看中了一颗苹果，处理完碗碟后刚刚握住它，就丧失了清洗并吃掉的兴致，手腕一颠将它抛回丰富的水果篮，转身关掉全一楼的灯。  
洗漱过后Mark就裹上浴袍出来，他们的卧室床头柜上各自堆着书，他挑看书脊，指尖顿在一本国际象棋指南——这是Wardo混在这里的，肯定想着Mark什么时候读着读着就轮到这本书了。现在他慎重地抽出它来，躺上床阅读行行招式拆解，眼睛好像读懂了每一句，可他知道自己是无论如何都赢不过Wardo的——控制狂也可以有自知之明。他甚至都能想象Wardo下棋时会把衬衫衣袖卷得高高，裸露好看的一截手腕，用佩戴婚戒的左手轻托面庞，藏不住偷笑地表现出可爱的小得意。脑海里的画面定格在这里，Mark也不禁勾起一个云一样轻柔的笑，可目光几乎是同时阴沉，眼前冷冰冰的文字和棋盘图顿时索然无味——他重合上，眼神涣散地发呆片刻，倾听又一夜的无声。他瞟了瞟白色浴袍，最终却还是选择了床头的平板电脑。  
全美击剑锦标赛在直播，可这不是决赛甚至不是半决赛。剑刃戳中得分点的细微声响被孤独无限扩大，纵然Mark有一千零一种冷嘲热讽的话语，可少了谁的陪伴令他开口都嫌烦。Wardo是会欣赏Mark去嘲讽别的可怜虫的，事实是Mark现在不可能也不愿去嘲弄自己的丈夫——可Eduardo不时还会提及当年那句18000+1000：Mark只要此刻低头去探看蜷缩在自己怀里的Wardo，保准对上他焦糖浅棕色的眼眸溢着成年往事的忧郁。他明明像那昨日才诞生的班比王子，却牢记数余年前的伤口。这种理亏的时刻就该承认年少时是个血统纯正的混蛋，然后用更流氓的办法献上最深情的吻，如月下海潮抚弄浅滩，把Wardo亲得晕乎乎，叫月亮星星牵手在他额前跳舞。  
又一幻想破灭时他把平板也使劲甩在身旁的空白被单上，下定决心走向步入式衣橱。

这里大多数是Wardo的西装三件套，然后是Mark日常穿着的便服，和留给极个别场合的一点正装。现在他主要锁着Wardo的衣物打转，那些深深浅浅的高级衬衫和定制西服。Eduardo定在这里沉思，那是在挑选搭配与时尚；而换作Mark，却是在挑选Wardo：他伸手取下爱人墨绿色的那件衬衫，印象中它排得上Wardo心中前三。就是它了。Mark完成高效率的抉择，紧接着就要付诸行动。  
Wardo要明晚才能回来，松开浴袍的同时Mark絮絮想着，毫不犹豫地用上好材质的衬衫握住自己，无需借助外物，专心致志地想他就足够了。

足够他硬了。

Wardo不喜欢于Mark坐下时跪在他腿间。不是不乐意帮他含，只是单纯地不喜欢这个姿势，仿佛他Eduardo Saverin只配跌倒在人脚边，廉价又低人一等。所以他们通常是把对方都带倒在床上，翻滚着爬起，king size的大床也不够他俩身高叠加，于是Mark会坐起来，任Wardo跨上来并坐于自己脚跟，折叠着上身低头，倾情吞吐舔舐——现在Mark把自己那部分做的很好，他朝后仰起颈脖，闷闷地发出低喘。通常一只手会没入Wardo茸茸卷发，感知这个温软的小脑袋在含硬自己，不舍得给他施加压力，他倒会主动深喉，Mark就去摸摸他轻吮时两颊软肉凹陷的性感弧度——而现在这只手很难达到Wardo的那种程度，Mark也没为难自己，只是幻想着是Wardo在给自己手。  
Wardo在撸动Mark时是闲不下唇齿的，偏要凑前来索要亲亲，Mark当然要迎上，更会握住他，也替甜心小鹿带去同样的快乐。相同的处境里Wardo却反应更敏感，重要部位被把玩令他发软，翻身下来瘫靠在Mark胸口，小声哼哼不停，却不舍得松开Mark，一下有一下没地轻轻套弄，有时就用细嫩的指腹蹭上前端，自以为在偷懒反倒是事半功倍，激得Mark借这姿势轻易吻他耳后，要他全身发颤而泛出浅粉，像白蔷薇沾染晚霞云翳。  
接下来就该操开他，瞧他生雾的双眼情迷意乱，鼻尖红起来是掼奶油上点缀的樱桃，胸膛上的两粒突起也同样。Wardo的身下小口也秉承他一贯的甜蜜，吸附上来成就紧致，软肉却最终败给Mark的大力冲撞，溢出体液来帮助对方进出顺畅。Mark有时会挺直腰杆站好，有时又压下前身，去锁Wardo的手腕或是与他十指相扣，不让他亵玩自己的肿胀，仅仅身后的刺激就能将他干射。高潮里的Wardo娇起来动人心魄，把他们的小腹都打湿，很不好意思地想要起身探看，可浑身的敏感也带动甬道收缩，令Mark不留情面地大力开合让他重新放松，使他只能瘫软在褶皱床单   
随幻想的持续深入，Mark握着衬衣的幅度与频率也渐渐加快，很快就要将自己抛上情欲至高点——他闭着眼呼唤爱人的昵称，发哑的嗓音喃喃着“Wardo”，一遍两遍三遍，直到白灼喷射且沾湿墨色衬衣。释放后的满足几乎转瞬即逝，巨大的落差感令他跌落在无边空虚里——可失而复得的奇迹上演了，就在Mark睁眼瞬间，他看见了自己性幻想里心心念念的主角，正愣在卧室门口。

Eduardo没告诉Mark自己可以提前回家了，在机场下了头等舱，便有安排妥当的司机将他送达家门口。家里只有二楼卧室是亮灯的，当他拎着小行李箱蹑手蹑脚上了楼，就要往卧室门口的光里一跳，给丈夫一个十二分的惊喜，却目瞪口呆着看Mark低唤自己姓名，把白色射在那件心爱的衬衫之上。  
看看这下是谁惊喜了谁。

Mark是泄了火，可这把火却一转风向烧到Eduardo面前，点燃他面颊与耳垂，让小鹿愣在原地不知所措，一句“Surprise”不偏不倚卡在舌尖。Mark看见他后不躲也不遮掩，浴袍大敞，反倒是Wardo更为脸红：他只是紧盯着4日未见的丈夫，恨不得用那视线在他身上凿出洞来，以证明这不是自己为了后戏而想象出来的娇羞Wardo。  
空气里弥漫开情欲与性张力，时刻将会被引燃，可沉默延续到Wardo想要开口打破的前一刻，被Mark用仍然嘶哑的嗓音抢先，说直白而动人的情话：  
“I miss you, Wardo. ”  
Mark在使用他一贯陈述事实的口吻，却被Eduardo捕获其中明显的失落，于是风尘仆仆的小鹿不介意为爱人再多迎上几步——毕竟他风尘仆仆也同样是为了Mark。他走近Mark偏爱的那一侧床坐下，想要抽纸帮他擦去溅开的白浊，却被钳住掌心，再拉入一个坦荡的拥抱。Mark情欲刚过的性器分明可以在瞥见爱人的第一时刻重新勃起——Eduardo对他很有信心——可现在那里却不动声色，只是他赤裸的上身紧贴自己，左胸口怦怦跳动着火一样的滚烫。

因为想你无关欲火，不过是心脏在工作。

fin.


End file.
